


Comfort

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Noya is sick and Asahi brings him his homework.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com) and [Sisa ](http://sisaturday.tumblr.com/) (check out her Tumblr for beautiful art!) asked for AsaNoya with a sick Noya, so here we are!

Yuu's limbs are sore and his head feels ready to burst as he climbs out of bed in the morning. He stumbles his way into the kitchen, where his mother immediately tells him to lie back down in his room as soon as she hears his rattling cough. He knows she's right, but the thought of missing out on volleyball practice eats away at him, intensifying the headache.

Grumbling, Yuu eats his mother's soup and drinks a cup of ginger and lemon tea before lying back down in his bed.

He should at least let the team know that he's sick, so he grabs his phone to send a text to the group chat. As soon as he hits _send_ , he's hit by a wave of exhaustion.

 

A pleasantly cool hand is resting on Yuu's forehead, waking him from his fitful sleep.

“Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” Asahi says, immediately attempting to pull his hand away, but Yuu won't let him, snatching it and putting it back on his forehead.

“Why are you here?” Yuu mumbles sleepily, enjoying the feeling of Asahi's thumb rubbing gentle circles on his skin.

“I brought your homework, and your mother asked me to stay with you while she's doing some grocery shopping,” Asahi explains with a soft smile. “You should go back to sleep.”

“Only if you promise not to stop.” Yuu tightens his grip on Asahi's wrist, not caring that he probably sounds pretty childish right now. He's sick, so he's allowed to be needy.

“I promise,” Asahi says, and Yuu closes his eyes, letting go of Asahi's wrist as he drifts back to sleep.

 

 


End file.
